Spider's Book of Oneshots and Challenges
by Snowspider of ColdClan
Summary: You really need a summary? Really? I mean, dude, just look at the title! Duh...


**The Cat's Meow: October Challenge: A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>The moon was full, stars shone brightly in the sky and two lone clouds drifted across the star-speckled lit. A small breeze blew across the territory and the sound of branches and twigs snapping could be made out as a small group of cats marched across the land. A large, golden tabby tom was in the lead, with a grey tom at his side and a russet she-cat on his other side.<p>

"But father, if you don't warn them they'll just keep stealing prey and we can't spare this prey and you know it. Your on your last life and the cats in camp will just get sicker, and sicker if their not fed." The russet she-cat fussed. The large golden tabby tom flattened his ears to his head and opened his mouth to say something but the grey tom on his side was quicker.

"Maplestream is right. We can't let them steal our prey. Sickness will get worst if the cats are starving, which they are and I'm running out of herbs because we can't spare anyone to go get new herbs. Me and Lightpaw are always busy trying to cure our clan-mates, the non-sick warriors are constantly out hunting and the rest are sick." He said. The large golden tabby sighed and shook his head.

"If we can't spare any warriors to fetch herbs we can't spare any warriors to go into battle either! We could barely spare any one to come to this gathering." The golden tabby growled. Maplestream glared at her father, her amber eyes narrowed. The grey tom looked over his shoulder at the five cats behind them. There was a black tom, and white she-cat, a small silver tabby, one light brown tom and one dark brown tabby.

The black tom was known as Darktooth, and was known for his skill in battle and his sharp-tongue. Next was the white she-cat, Swanfoot. She was a gentle and kind, and very motherly. The small silver tabby was called Streampaw, her father had been killed in a battle against a gang of rogues and her mother, Silversong, was her last family member alive after her brother died at the fangs of foxes. The light brown tom was Brackenfang, one of ThornClan's newest warriors. He was proud, and always willing to prove himself, but often got himself in trouble. And last but not least was Bramblestorm, one of the senior warriors. Bramblestorm was loyal and smart, very wise and experienced.

"So we just let them steal our prey, Lionstar?" The medicine cat tom snapped, his eyes narrowed. Lionstar let out a quiet growl of frustration. Maplestream watched quietly with interest in how her father would react. He lashed his tail twice, clearly getting angrier and more annoyed by the second.

"That's not what I said Greyfur." He growled, his fluffy golden tail flicked from side to side in irritation. "I said we won't warn them at the gathering, it will just steer up more trouble and battles, and can we have afford battle? No, we can't. Just give them a scratch if you see any of them on our territory." Lionstar growled. Maplestream huffed and held her head high.

"Fine then, if you say so father." Maplestream said sharply and hung back, leaving Greyfur and Lionstar alone as she began to chat with Brackenfang and Bramblestorm. Greyfur nodded in defeat, Lionstar had a point, he had to admit. Greyfur just hoped that the warriors would have the strength and energy too give the other clan a scratch.

"How do you think the cats back at camp are doing?" Brackenfang was asking Bramblestorm and Maplestream. Bramblestorm flattened his ears to his head and closed his amber eyes for a few seconds. His mate, Rosefeather was back in camp, terribly sick and barely alive. She was one of most sick cats in the clan, along with the deputy, Wolfclaw and Branchpaw. Branchpaw would of been a warrior by now but the sickness had held him back.

"I'm sure their doing just fine, and plus Lightpaw is with them, and she'll be getting her full medicine cat name the next half-moon, she's got it under control." Maplestream mewed, laying her tail on Bramblestorm's shoulder. Brackenfang shrugged and very soon, they got to the gathering hollow. They were the last clan to get there and the gathering started as soon as Lionstar had greeted the other leaders.

Maplestream sat next to Tansyflame, one of her best friends from MountainClan and Swanfoot. Tansyflame looked arounded, and hung her head, "There's not many ThornClan warriors here tonight, what's up?" She asked Maplestream, her voice low as Ravenstar, the leader of BoulderClan made his report. Maplestream hesitated before answering, the other clans weren't supposed to know about the green-cough epidemic.

"Oh nothing, I guess not many warriors wanted to come." Maplestream mewed, trying to sound reassuring as she forced the words out of her mouth. She felt terrible lying to her friend but it was for the better of her clan. Tansyflame shrugged and turned her attention back to Ravenstar and his report.

The gathering went by quickly, each clan not having much to report and before Maplestream knew it they were leaving the gathering hollow. She waved her tail in goodbye to Tansyflame before following her clan back to camp. She trailed behind Darktooth, Streampaw at her side.

When the small group of cats arrived at cat, they were greeted by horrifying news. Wolfclaw, the deputy, was dead, killed by the mercy-less diseases. Maplestream gasped and Swanfoot let out a wail of sadness. Wolfclaw had been Swanfoot's brother. Streampaw's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Lionstar's eyes were filled with grief as he padded forward to sit vigil. Maplestream joined her father, and her wrapped his fluffy golden tail around her.

He had done the same thing when Maplestream's mother had passed away. She remembered the sad look on his face and the endless tears. Maplestream leaned against her father and licked his ear. She hated seeing him sad and would do the most she could to make him happy again. She licked his cheek lovingly and looked down at Wolfclaw. _May you rest in peace up in StarClan. _Maplestream though.

Lionstar glanced up at the sky, and flicked his ear. "It's time for me to assign a new deputy." He said, his voice thicken with grief. Maplestream nodded and watched him make his way up a pile of rocks. Most of the clan had already gathering, and there was no need for Lionstar to call a clan meeting.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Wolfclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThornClan is... Maplestream." Lionstar said, though he hesitated before saying Maplestream's name. Maplestream's mouth dropped in shock and padded forward. Mutters and murmurs fluttered in the crowd.

"T-thank you Lionstar." Maplestream managed to chock out. The murmuring had stopped amongst her clan-mates, and they began to softly cheer for Maplestream, grief still raw in their voices as they accepted Maplestream as their new deputy.

"Maplestream! Maplestream! Maplestream!" The cheering was soft, and quiet. After that cats began to leave, disappearing into their nests. Only the cats had had been the closets to Wolfclaw stayed for the whole night. Only Swanfoot, Lionstar, a tom named Reedbelly and Bramblestorm stayed. There would be more cats, but many of those cats were too sick to leave their nests.

Maplestream swished her tail from side to side before giving Wolfclaw's body a nod of respect and trotted into her den. She lay down in her nest. It was next to Voleheart's and Cedarpelt's nests, but Voleheart was in the medicine cat den. The warriors den was a lot emptier because of all the missing cats, and much colder. After all Maplestream was used to have pelts pressed against hers, keeping her warm and cozy during the night.

The next morning Maplestream woke up to the shock of remembering Wolfclaw's death and that she was deputy. She yawned and stretched, then gave her fur a couple of licks before padding out of the den. Outside, a greyish-blue she-cat was grooming her golden tabby kit roughly. The she-cat was known as Mistywhisker, and her kit was named Sunkit. Maplestream nodded in greeting and the she-cat smiled and waved her tail.

Reedbelly and Cedarpelt were sharing a mouse. Streampaw was chatting with Brackenfang, and Lionstar lay outside his den, smiling as he looked upon his clan. Maplestream sighed, and took in a deep breath.

The sun shone brightly, the trees were green and the bird tweeted, this was beautiful day. This, was a new beginning.


End file.
